


Sweet Dreams

by CoveredinKai (MysticAssassin)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 500 words, Dreams vs. Reality, Kanda doesn’t have a romantic bone in his body, M/M, Slight Humor, Yullen, prompt, sweet ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/CoveredinKai
Summary: Where Allen finds out that exceptations don’t always match with reality.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been prompt hunting, and found this gem.
> 
> Please enjoy~

Allen had been having a very wonderful dream. Everything was calm, there was nothing to worry about in the moment beside just continuing to sleep. He was absolutely contented.

He stirred into consciousness but kept his eyes closed, trying to hold on to the remnants of his dream.

Kanda had lain beside him, asleep on his back. His hair was in its rare state- unbound from a ponytail of any kind. His chest bare from anything beside the large tattoo of black ink covering his left pec, his upper torso and even some of his shoulder blade.

Allen’s back was toward him. He was curled slightly into himself, feeling Kanda’s warmth radiating from him and melding with his own. He could hear the man’s soft breaths, and lay there just listening for a moment.

After some time, he rolled sleepily to his side to face Kanda. “Kanda. You awake?” He placed his head on his hands to get a better view of the man.

Kanda stirred. A low rumble vibrated in his throat before he turned to face Allen as well. “Yeah. What is it, Beansprout.”

Allen shook his head, moving forward to chance a kiss on Kanda’s unsuspecting nose.

Kanda only stared at him for a second before bending over to place a firm kiss over Allen’s lips. The younger boy beamed. He reached his arms around Kanda’s waist- Kanda snaking an arm around his as well to pull him closer. Allen rested his head on the man’s chest and sighed, not wanting to move any time soon.

It really was a good dream. So when the last vestiges of his sleep left him, he willingly let it- wanting to make the dream a reality as well.

Allen rolled over watching Kanda’s chest rise and fall. A small smile already on his lips. He stared at the man, just taking in his appearance- liking the feeling of just being near.

“Kanda. You awake~? And like his dream, he put his head atop his hands to get a better view.

The telltale sign of a rumble singed in Kanda’s throat. Allen subconsciously moved the slightest bit closer, anticipating what came next.

Kanda's brows knitted together, seeming to affect even his mouth as his lips lowered into its standard frown. He turned to Allen, the rough motion making the bed shake.

Allen brushed it off. Kanda was rough around the edges, and he didn’t expect the man to be as gentle as in the dream. With that, he reached forward, ready to give Kanda a peck on the nose.

But before he could, Kanda’s words cut him off. The man’s brows furrowed even further.

“What the fuck do you _want_ , _Beansprout?_ ”

Allen blinked.

And blinked again. His own lips lowering into a frown before he moved back into his own space.

A sound of frustration escaped him unwittingly. “Why are you like this?” And he turned his back on the man, screwing his eyes closed, willing the dream to come back.

 


End file.
